


Play With Me

by breathedeep222



Category: The Black Tapes Podcast
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Kinky piano fun games, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 23:19:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5434559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breathedeep222/pseuds/breathedeep222
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What are you doing?" Richard was confused, and his thoughts were cloudy with the sensation of Alex concentrating her touch on his head.</p><p>"Keep playing," she said.  Then she removed her hand and slid to her knees.</p><p>"Are you kidding me?"  He was looking down at her in shock, and going by the humor on her face he probably looked ridiculous.</p><p>Alex reached out her hand again from her position on her knees and kept rubbing him.  She leaned in and kissed up his clothed thigh.  "If you stop playing, I stop touching you."  She looked up at him and Richard realized she was totally serious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play With Me

**Author's Note:**

> I was playing my piano and thinking about Stragan and this happened woops.

Richard was in his living room playing the piano. Alex was using his study to work and had given him strict orders to go occupy himself as to not distract her. Like he would ever do such a thing.

He had been sitting at the piano for about an hour now, getting lost in melodies and rhythm of playing. He heard a door open down the hall and footsteps coming his way. Soon arms were wrapped around his shoulders. 

"Hey," Alex's soft voice said into his ear. 

Richard grunted a reply, not wanting to mess up by talking. 

"Whatcha doing?" Alex asked him playfully. 

He chuckled. "Cooking dinner."

She laughed in return and stood up. She climbed over the piano bench and sat next to him, resting a hand on his thigh and her head on his shoulder. 

They sat like that for a minute, Richard still playing, when she spoke again.

"Soooo," Alex began, "are you so involved in cooking dinner you would object to a little distraction?" Her hand started moving slowly up and down his thigh. 

He glanced over to her and smirked. "I thought you were working."

"I _was_ working. Now I need a break." Her hand squeezed his thigh more firmly. She leaned over and kissed behind his ear. Richard shivered, sparks running down his side to his arm, halting his playing.

"I suppose I could be persuaded," he replied. He turned his head and caught Alex' lips in a kiss. There was a brush of air against his when she laughed at his response, but her arms came up around him and soon he was thoroughly distracted. 

His back started to twinge from being twisted around in the seat and leaning over to kiss her. Luckily, Alex seemed to have a plan. She broke away from the kiss, both of them gasping. Then she stood up and threw a leg over his thighs, straddling him in front of the piano. He laughed when she shifted and hit the keys behind her, emitting a dissonant tone.

"Shush you," she scolded. She kissed him again more fiercely. 

He opened his mouth to hers and their tongues met. Richard could feel Alex's nails dig into his shoulders at every perfect slide of their lips. He bit hers gently and she let out a moan that went straight to his groin.

He was suddenly hot all over, his skin flushing. He could feel a sheen of sweat building under his collar.

He pulled Alex's head back and kissed down her neck. She moaned again and her hands buried themselves in hIS hair, holding tightly. He tilted her head to the right and focused on the sensitive spot at the base of her neck. Her breathy moans became louder and more constant while he sucked and bit and licked. He slid his hands from her hips up her shirt. 

"God Richard," she keened. She started rutting her hips against his and he groaned into her neck. He unclipped her bra and shoved his hands underneath it. They were pressed together now, Richard's arms around her, mouth on her neck, with Alex's hands in his hair, her mouth letting low sounds into his ear. The idea of pulling away long enough to remove her shirt seemed absurd.

Instead, he caressed her breast under her clothes. He rubbed his palms around them before using his thumbs to circle her nipples and pull them lightly. 

Her moans got higher and her hips moved faster. Richard had to pause his ministrations and take a second to collect himself. Now, sparks were shooting through his whole body. He was already so worked up, and so hard.

As if she could read his mind Alex pulled back slightly and grabbed his dick through his pants. He grunted and his hips shot up, knocking Alex into the piano again.

She laughed. "If you want to keep playing I can stop." 

"Don't you dare," Richard grunted. 

She giggled again but kept up her touch. Her palm was hot against him and felt so good, but not enough at the same time. The thought of her stopping now was miserable. 

"Actually," she said. Her voice was playful and her dark eyes were glinting with mischievousness. "I want to try something." She removed Richar'ds hands from her waist and placed them on the piano.

"What are you doing?" Richard was confused, and his thoughts were cloudy with the sensation of Alex concentrating her touch on his head.

"Keep playing," she said. Then she removed her hand and slid to her knees.

"Are you kidding me?" He was looking down at her in shock, and going by the humor on her face he probably looked ridiculous.

Alex reached out her hand again from her position on her knees and kept rubbing him. She leaned in and kissed up his clothed thigh. "If you stop playing, I stop touching you." She looked up at him and Richard realized she was totally serious.

He gulped. If h thought he was turned on before, it did not hold a candle to how he felt now. Alex had pulled her hand away and was waiting patiently. He flexed his shaky hands and began to play some significantly easier than what he usually played.

Alex's face lit up with joy and she kissed his length through his clothes.

"Alex." Richar'ds voice was strained and he lifted his hips minutely. He was so hard it was starting to get uncomfortable, and he wouldn't be able to play and keep up with her teasing.

She had mercy on him and unbuttoned his pants. She tugged on them to signal she needed to pull them down, but Richard hesitated. He knew he couldn't keep playing and lift his hips.

"It's okay," she said. "You don't have to play well, just don't stop."

Richard and nodded and lifted his hips. His hands pressed down on the piano and held an awful sound while she pulled down his pants and briefs.

She laughed at him again once he was sitting and he glared down at her. "I'm glad you're enjoying this."

"Oh I am," she reassured him. "What's wrong?" Her voice was laced with false pity. "You can't handle a challenge?"

"Just hurry up and touch me," Richard snapped.

"Nope."

Richard's dick flexed in need and he looked at Alex worriedly. She was looking up at him patiently and he realized the problem. He had stopped playing once he sat down again.

"Fuck."

Alex laughed. She always liked it when he cursed during sex, enjoying making him lose control. He figured that was also the motive behind this game she had concocted.

"There we go," Alex muttered. She grabbed his exposed cock in a firm grip and began stroking.

"FUCK!" his hands banged hard on the piano, but he managed to hold it together enough to keep playing. 

He couldn't look down. Keeping his eyes focused on his hands moving over the keys was the only way he was going to get through this.

The downside to not looking was that he was completely surprised when Ale'xs lips wrapped around his head.

He moaned her name loudly. Her tongue swirled around his head, pulled back, and never returned. His eyes were closed and he was pistoning his hips slowly.

"Why," he whined, opening his eyes. Right, he had stopped playing. Alex was still on her knees in front of him, looking up at him with the most smug expression she had ever seen.

"You're not very good at this, _Dr. Strand_." She teased. "I think you need an incentive."

"Oh god." He didn't know how she could make this worse for him.

"I'm going to give you three more tries." Alex's hands were moving up and down his bare thighs, coming closer and closer to his cock with each pass. His dick was straining up in the air, the tip red and wet. "If you stop playing three more times, I stop completely.

Richard whined and immediately started playing. He needed her to touch him. His cock was aching, his balls already feeling full and tight. This game was really getting to him.

"Good boy," Alex mocked and began stroking him again.

Richard glared down at her and this time didn't miss it when she put her mouth back on him. His fingers slipped, but he managed to keep going. He could not have her stop. Her lips were so slick and soft, and moved up and down his shaft so perfect. One hand was gripped tight around his base, and the other was gently squeezing his balls. 

He groaned and started moving his hips again. He wasn't even sure what he was playing anymore. He'd start one song and then Alex's tongue would lick around his tip and his fingers would slip and he'd end up in a different tune.

She pulled off him but kept stroking. She kissed the tips of his cock and ran it along her lips softly. He felt precum leak from the tip and looked down just in time to watch it spread across her lips.

His cock jerked and he whined. He didn't have a second to catch his breath because Alex's mouth was around him again, sucking harder and going down further.

His hands flexed on the keys. He wanted so badly to reach down and wrap her hair around his fingers. But he couldn't or she'd stop. Just the thought of it made him whine again.

Alex had been moving her mouth down further and further. Just then, his cock touched the back of her throat and his hands flew from the piano to the bench, trying to stop himself from jerking his hips.

She immediately pulled off and Richard wanted to scream. "Alex please. I can't play while you're doing that."

"Oh come on." Her hands were running along his thighs again and his poor cock was red and leaking. "You were doing so well. Like I said, play anything. Play twinkle twinkle little star!"

Richard tilted his head back and sighed, running his hands over his face. Alex just chuckled from below him. She was enjoying messing with him way too much.

But Richard would be lying if he wasn't enjoying being messed with just as much. So he got it together and placed his hands back on the keys.

Alex gave him a soft, proud smile and he felt a tug low in his stomach.

She wasted no time and started right where she left off. Her mouth and hands were moving in sync, firm and quick and just right.

Richard focused on the keys, not daring to look down and be expected to control himself. Instead, he channeled his reactions into his playing. He was still playing nonsense, random bits of melodies and simple notes. But now it wasn't random. He banged on the keys every time Alex twisted her hand just right, held the notes when Alex licked over the head for the length of his groans. His playing became an extension of his reactions, and Alex seemed to be loving it.

She pulled off and kept stroking him. She kissed over his head in between her words. "You can be so quiet sometimes," she said quietly. "But now, I can hear everything you're feeling."

Richard couldn't respond because her mouth was surrounding his dick again. She was moving faster than before and it took his breath away. But he realized he didn't have to say anything. The discordant notes coming from his trembling fingers told her the exact effect she was having on him.

Her mouth was hot and wet, sucking exquisitely over his cock. Her one hand squeezing the base and her other rolling his balls just right. Richard was overwhelmed, and it was coming out in the repeated banging of the keys. He was too far gone to do anything else. There was no way he was going to last much longer.

"Alex," he warned.

She moaned in encouragement and the vibrations shot up his cock, pushing him even closer. He was too far gone to focus on playing anymore. His index finger was sliding over the f sharp repeatedly. He just needed to make sure she didn't stop, not now.

She didn't. She kept going and going and Richard felt his orgasm building. His balls drew up and tingled and he was so so close. Alex moaned around his cock once more and that was it. 

Richard's hands pressed down on the keys hard and he came. The ugly sound rang in the air while his hips lifted from the bench and he pulsed down her throat over and over.

Alex pulled off when he was finished and kissed his dick softly. He shivered from the over sensitivity and removed his hands from the piano keys. She gave him one last kiss and sat back.

He rested his hands on the bench and took deep breaths. He had come so hard he was still shaking and felt giddy.

"Damn."

He and Alex both laughed at the same time. Richard's laugh was more like a giggle, free and uninhibited. He covered his face with his hands and laughed some more.

"I'm glad you liked it," Alex said and stood up. She winced and rubbed her knees.

"Did you?" Richard held her other hand.

She looked down at him and smirked. "Why don't we go to the bedroom and you can find out?"

He smiled and yanked her down into another searing kiss. They didn't make it to the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Schools over so I guess writing 2266 words of Stragan smut was the appropriate reaction. I didn't bother proofreading this so if there are any glaring errors let me know lol.
> 
> Also if you want to flail over Stragan or anything else my tumblr is also breathedeep222.


End file.
